Best Friends for Life and True Lovebirds
by cartoonman412
Summary: A Fan Fic story about Ronnie Anne being there for her best friend for life and 1 true love, Lincoln Loud right after the tragic passing of his dear good friend, Kathy Garrison (Fanfic Character).


**AT THE FUNERAL HOUSE**

It had been 5 days ever since Lincoln's dear good friend, Kathy Garrison passed away in an airplane accident in the summer time on her way back from Los Angeles, they had a super special memorial service for her and at the Royal Woods Cemetery. It was raining and the clouds gloomed over the depressed guests and Lincoln, depressed, ran away from the depressed crowd without his parents, sisters and best friends for life knowing. But Ronnie Anne noticed him and she rushed after him. Lincoln stopped right by an oak tree far away from the funeral ceremony right over the hill and he was silently sobbing his eyes out.

Ronnie Anne came right towards him, "It's gonna be alright, Lincoln, it's gonna be alright, just let all of it out." Ronnie Anne said to him while calming down his upset emotions. Ronnie Anne had a crush on Lincoln ever since they 1st met 1 another. They were best friends for life and lovebirds ever since they were in 2nd grade, but they knew on that 1 fateful day during the summer time, Kathy was coming back from Los Angeles 'til an engine failure was made right in the middle of the Pacific Ocean and the super plane was going down and crashed suddenly.

When the news came on the television screen, a news reporter said to the viewers, "There were no survivors," and they named the passing of the other people and Kathy Garrison was on that list. They found her entire body on that island 5 hours later and they took it to medical research. Lincoln saw her and saw the terrible and horrible site. And now 3 days later, they had a super special memorial service.

Lincoln stopped sobbing a bit and snuggled Ronnie Anne and Ronnie Anne hummed _Candle On the Water_ from _Pete's Dragon_ to him. Lincoln smiled at Ronnie Anne and looked right at her, "Thanks a bunch, Ronnie Anne." he said to her. "What for, Lincoln?" she asked him. "For giving me hope and all of us, you were there for everybody." He said to her. Later Maria, Rosa, Bobby, Rita (with Lily), Lynn Loud Sr., Lori, Leni, Lynn, Lana, Lola, Luna, Lucy, Lisa and Luan came right over the hilltop and saw Lincoln and Ronnie Anne and they all smiled at them. "What a true good friend." Rita said to herself while the others agreed with her and they later saw them and walked right up to them.

Back at Kathy's wake, music was playing to lighten up the spirits of the depressed guests. Ronnie Anne decided to get the band up there to play a super good song to end the wake. "Hi, I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago, and this is our band called the Super Thrillers, and this afternoon we like to honor this song to Kathy and her true family including her parents and twin sisters." She looked right at Tommy and winked at him. "This song is called _Candle on the Water_ from _Pete's Dragon_, it doesn't matter which film version it's from."

[_Candle On The Water_ On Karaoke Machine]

Ronnie Anne: _**I'll be**_

_**your candle**_

_**on the water**_

Ronnie Anne (continued): _**My love for you**_

_**will always burn**_

Ronnie Anne: _**I know you're lost**_

_**and drifting**_

_**but the clouds**_

_**are lifting**_

Ronnie Anne (continued): _**don't give up**_

_**you have somewhere**_

_**to turn**_

Ronnie Anne: _**I'll be**_

_**your candle**_

_**on the water**_

Ronnie Anne (continued): '_**Till every wave**_

_**is warm and bright**_

Ronnie Anne: _**my soul is there**_

_**beside you**_

_**let this candle**_

_**guide you**_

Ronnie Anne (continued): _**soon you'll see**_

_**a golden stream**_

_**of light**_

Ronnie Anne: _**a cold and**_

_**friendless tide**_

_**has found you**_

Ronnie Anne (continued): _**Don't let the**_

_**stormy darkness**_

_**pull you down**_

_**I'll paint**_

_**a ray of hope**_

_**around you**_

_**circling in the air**_

_**lighted by a prayer**_

Ronnie Anne: _**I'll be**_

_**your candle**_

_**on the water**_

Ronnie Anne (continued): _**this flame**_

_**inside of me**_

_**will grow**_

Ronnie Anne: _**keep holding on**_

_**you'll make it**_

Ronnie Anne (continued): _**here's my hand**_

_**so take it**_

Ronnie Anne: _**look for me**_

_**reaching out**_

_**to show**_

Ronnie Anne (continued): _**as sure as**_

_**rivers flow**_

_**I'll never**_

_**let you go**_

_**I'll never let you go**_

_**I'll never let you go**_.

Right after the song, everybody applauded and cheered and Lincoln ran right up to her and put his right hand on her right shoulder. "Once again, Ronnie Anne, thanks a bunch." he whispered to her and snuggled her a bit. Ronnie Anne blushed a bit.

1 MONTH LATER

Lincoln got over Kathy's passing and he and Lori were still going out with Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Lincoln always liked having Ronnie Anne as a best friend for life and 1 true love and later girlfriend and 1 evening on Lincoln's 12th birthday, Ronnie Anne gave him a gift that nobody could give him: a nice romantic arm around his shoulders, and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne always went out with 1 another and even Clyde, Zach and Lincoln's 10 sisters were alright with it.


End file.
